


Tied Up

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tied Up

“I just said I don’t think I’d mind it, that’s all,” Cody says around a bite of his burrito. He shrugs.

“Sure,” Noel replies evenly.

“Being tied up isn’t the weirdest thing you could be into.” Cody quickly swallows and rushes to clarify: “Not that I’m into it, per-say.”

“I don’t know, man,” Noel says, sceptical. “The look on your face was kind of... telling. That’s all. You know we're gonna get comments about it.”

Cody shakes his head, laughing. “Fuck off, dude.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noel waves him off and continues eating his dinner.

There’s a comfortable silence - comfortable for Noel, at least. He can tell that Cody, on the other hand, was starting to get fidgety.

“I mean,” Cody starts again. His voice is quicker - nervous. “You’re the one that started it. You’re the one who asked if I’ve been tied up before.”

Noel doesn’t respond. He just smiles to himself, reaching across the table for the queso.

“What’s that fuckin’ face? What’s that for?” Cody says with a nervous smile. His words are even running together. Noel doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s blushing. Hell, he can practically hear his heart racing from here.

“Relax, Cody. We don’t have to talk about it anymore. It’s clearly stressing you out, man.”

Another silence. It doesn’t last long.

“But I’m saying, like —“

Noel shoots him a look, which is enough to silence him. Too fucking sexy.

“You don’t have to get so defensive, bro,” Noel says, as controlled as he can manage.

“Sorry,” Cody whispers and drops his gaze.

Noel’s only human - he just can’t resist saying it. Can’t resist Cody’s reaction.

“I can tie you up. If you want, y’know.”

He just throws it out there, as nonchalantly as possible.

A pause, then he smirks. “I wouldn’t mind it.”

Cody freezes, mid-bite, and a blush colours his cheeks. Then he swallows hard, clearly trying to play it off.

“I mean.” He pauses like he’s buffering or rebooting or something. “Only if it’s just to try it. Maybe that’d be cool.”

Noel stands calmly and gathers his trash from his dinner. He shrugs like he’s unbothered.

“If you’re not into it, that’s chill, too, bro. Sorry if I came on too strong.” He turns to go toward the kitchen, hiding his smile.

“No, no, no —“ Cody gets out in a panic. “You’re fine, I’m just —“

Noel grins to himself. Cody makes this so easy.

“Whoa, I’m fine?” He whips around to face his and arches an eyebrow. “You do one podcast with him—“

“No, no —“ Cody interjects, but Noel talks over his.

“—and he thinks he can talk to you—“

“No—“

“— any which way.”

“Not like that,” Cody finishes hurriedly. “Not like that, dude. Not like that.”

But his protesting’s not even necessary because Noel’s already breaking into a teasing grin and closing the distance between them.

“Shut up.”

Kissing Cody is so easy, so damn good. He’s receptive, so pliant under him. Whenever they do this - whenever they’re drunk enough, whenever they’re stoned enough, whenever they’re lonely enough — Noel just slides closer and closer to “completely whipped for your best friend who you fuck sometimes, but who you wanna fuck a lot more often”.

Fuck it, Noel doesn’t feel like going slow today. Not when Cody’s pupils are already blown wide, not when his cheeks are still pink from embarrassment. So Noel just wraps Cody’s legs around his waist and presses him up against the wall. Cody gasps underneath him. It makes Noel’s head fuckin’ spin.

He mouths up Cody’s neck, sucking under his jawline. Cody actually whines at that, an actual, full-on whine. That’s too much for Noel to handle.

“Fuck, Cody — Haven’t even done anything yet. So desperate for me.”

Cody nods rapidly. “Yeah, yeah, I am—” He cuts himself off with a breathy moan.

Noel, like, can’t fathom why Cody’s not naked and full of his dick right now. Why the fuck do both of them still have clothes on?

“Bed, bed, bed...” He mumbles, half-carrying Cody to his bedroom between kisses. He lays Cody out on his unmade blankets, trying not to remember the two (2) times he beat off in this bed to thoughts of his best friend. This morning.

Cody starts scrambling out of his shirt at the same time as kicking off his pants. Noel can’t keep it together enough to act unaffected - he’s shucking off his clothes as fast as possible, too.

“Noel,” Cody moans, keening in the back of his throat. “Gonna fuck me?”

Noel groans, can’t help it. Achingly slow, he runs a hand up Cody’s bare torso.

“Ungh,” Cody manages a wrecked moan.

Noel can feel the goosebumps raising under his fingertips. Forcing himself to move as slowly as possible, he leaves a messy trail of kisses across his hip and down against his inner thigh.

Cody flinches and tries to spread his legs, but Noel presses them closed.

“Forgetting something, Cody,” He pants.

It’s like it clicks for Cody - his expression shifts like he remembers why they’re doing this in the first place.

Noel says a silent prayer to the universe, to whoever’s listening, to fucking Girl Defined dot com — just, thank god he had a suit phase. It takes all of his willpower to leave Cody, wrecked and whimpering, on the bed, but he tears himself away and crosses to his closet.

It takes his less than a second to find what he’s looking for: a silky black necktie. It’s from his college days.

Turning his attention back to Cody, he lets the tie dangle from his fingers. It has the desired effect.

“Fuck, dude, fuck — oh my god —“ Cody groans. He tosses an arm over his eyes like this sight is too much to bear.

Noel’s excited about this and wants to take his time exploring this new thing. Wants to take his time when he takes Cody apart.

“Knew you’d like this, Cody,” He murmurs as he experimentally loops the tie through the slats of his headboard. “You need someone to knock you down a few pegs, hm?”

He takes Cody’s wrists in his other hand.

“Need someone to submit to.”

Cody’s eyes flutter shut; all he does is whimper in response. He talks a big game, but only Noel knows just how desperate he is to be a good boy. His good boy.

In one movement, Noel binds Cody’s wrists above his head.

“There. Officially tied up. How’re you feeling, gorgeous?”

Cody struggles feebly against the restraints. Noel hadn’t thought it possible, but his pupils look even more dilated.

“So good, oh my god.”

Noel shoots his a cocky grin. “So you don’t mind it?”

Cody just grits out a strangled “ please ”. That sounds like Noel’s cue.

He crosses to the dresser and digs in the drawers until his hands find that familiar latex. This might be Noel’s favourite part of it all. Forcing Cody to watch him get ready - and this time he really is forcing him. Cody can’t do anything about it.

Cody rakes his eyes hungrily over Noel’s body like he doesn’t know where to look. And honestly? Noel can’t be blamed that he takes his sweet time rolling it on. And he takes his time, too, when he finally gets a hand around his cock.

Finally, Cody seems to snap. “Jesus, Noel — get over here and get inside me, you asshole.”

Oh? Noel can’t have Cody talking to him like that.

“Excuse me?” He thumbs over the head of his cock, teasing it.

“I’m sorry —“ Cody gushes, instantly obedient.

“So mouthy tonight. You know what happens when you’re mouthy, don’t you? I—“

Cody cuts him off with another desperate apology.

At that, Noel presses his knee onto Cody’s thigh, stopping his nervous movements. It’s only slight pressure, but it’s enough to shut Cody up.

“Do we need to talk about how you keep interrupting me?”

Cody meekly shakes his head. His wrists tremble uselessly in his restraints.

“Good.”

Noel is aching by now, trying to keep himself together. He’s been avoiding anything below Cody’s waist, but he lets himself look now.

Sure enough, Cody’s dark and purple, straining to be touched. Noel aches to be inside him, aches to hear his breathy whimpers.

Noel takes his time getting Cody ready. He waits until Cody is on the verge of tears and begging so easily. The slats of Noel’s headboard creak; Cody’s straining against the restraints.

Yeah, Noel thinks to himself. That’ll do nicely.

He lines himself up and presses into his as slowly as he can manage. A string of soft curses and choked moans fall from Cody’s parted lips.

Noel works into a rhythm, jostling his on the bed as he thrusts into his.

“Noel,” Cody manages. “Can you — Can you hold down my legs?”

Of course, Cody wants more, of course, he wants to give himself over completely.

So Noel grips Cody’s hip with one hand and holds Cody’s thighs apart with the other. It’s not much, but it seems to work for Cody. His curses turn into desperate whimpers and cries. He’s so far gone, totally incoherent.

Noel’s thrusts turn sloppy and uneven as the fire in his belly stokes hotter. Cody’s eyes screw shut and he lets out a choked, “Daddy”.

That’s pretty much the one thing Noel can’t keep cool for. He presses into his again and again, erratic and messy.

“Are you kidding, Cody — are you kidding, fuck —“ Noel pants. “So sexy, so fucking hot.”

“God, s-stop moving,” Cody gets out. “‘M too close, too much.”

Noel forces himself to stop and trains his eyes on Cody’s face. Cody blushes deeper, then totally falls apart. His hands shake in his restraints and his legs flex uselessly under Noel’s hold. He whines through his orgasm, utterly wrecked.

Well. Noel’s a red-blooded man, it’s not like he can watch that and not come. It's enough to make him let go, watching Cody still tremble and moan. It crashes over his in waves until he’s shaky and breathless.

Panting, he pulls out carefully and collapses next to Cody.

“Fuck, dude,” Cody sighs.

“Fuck,” Noel agrees.

“Noel?” Cody lets out a long breath, his chest still rising and falling rapidly.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m very fucking into being tied up.”

Noel props himself up to face his. He brushes a sweaty tendril of hair off his forehead and smiles.

“Yeah, baby. I think you are.”


End file.
